Bolt Meets Krypto V2
by Multi Burst
Summary: Basically the same as V1 but this one is in bolt 'TV Verse' which sort of makes more sense.


**Bolt Meets Krypto V2**

**This version is based in the 'fake' section of the movie 'Bolt' (the first bit) which i see that people are calling 'TV verse'... I don't really see it as a musical piece though...**

**LOL! Just kidding, I know it has nothing at all to do with music. :3**

**This is exactly the same as the chapter on the other version, I will change it later on when they meet face-to-face. I have made this chapter a bit longer though as 400+ words of actual story is kinda crap even for me.**

**As this is 'TV Verse', it will not contain Mittens in the same house as Bolt. She had been 'found' by the one who calls himself 'Dr. Calico' to 'work' for him for this last 'episode' of Bolt. Rhino is there though, also armed to the teeth in fake powers which he thinks is be-awesome.**

**Gaww, will you just stop annoying me for one little second?**

**Ok! Fine! I will start the story. Quit screaming at me already.**

We will start off with Krypto and the house he sleeps in being 'sucked' into the Bolt dimension unknowingly in his sleep (also, unknowingly to the author, the author has already done this with both of the 'Wishes of the Dreams' stories but with other character(s)) and him and the house appeared in a very large grass field about a mile away from the center of the closest city. There was another house not too far away, give about 5 minutes to get to it from this house via walking.

It was 10:37 AM and Krypto stretched on the bed which him and his new owner shared (Krypto curled up at the end of the bed in relation to the pillows) 'Kevin' (as superman was 'too busy' to look after Krypto and Kevin did not actually do much with Krypto due to all the emergencies around his hometown 'Metropolis' so not very far away from where superman 'works')

_**Meanwhile...**_

Bolt was woken up by a loud bang from outside, he immediately looks out the window facing the direction where the noise came from, Bolt had his teeth slightly bared, a small growl emitting from him. It was then he saw something very unusual, a random two-story house had appeared just about 800ft away with part of its fence missing in places as if some of it had been cut off. (the house teleported in a circular radius around it)

_**In the house...**_

Krypto woke up from a good rest and jumped off from the bed, he sniffed the air, but something did not smell right, he realized it was something to do with outside. He looked out a nearby window to see the city which would have surrounded the house gone.

'_well this is strange..._' Krypto thought.

Kevin was the next to wake up. He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He finished and when he came out, Krypto was standing there in front of him.

"Err Kevin? You should look outside, something very strange seems to have happened!" Krypto said worriedly. Kevin was pretty much the only human which could understand dogs due to him possessing something called an 'intergalactic communicator' or in a similar way, 'animal translator'.

Kevin walked to the nearest window to see what Krypto meant, sure enough, he saw nothing but grass plains for miles, but not the house as the window was not in the right direction, he could not see the city either because of this.

"Where's the City gone?!" He screamed.

"That's what I'm trying to work out myself, but it appears there is a city nearby, but it is not Metropolis." Krypto said.

They then both had the same thought on their minds; Where are we?

**(that is actually what I am trying to work out as the author, the Bolt movie says nothing about where they live, because I would suppose they have moved out of Hollywood to somewhere else... Unless they are on the outskirts somewhere of Hollywood, can you guys please tell me please where you think they are? I will give you a free cookie and some 'credit' for your answer!)**

About a day later, they both decided to go on a walk to get an idea of where they are. Krypto could smell another dog inside the neighboring house but as you might already know, you can't tell if something is friendly just from the smell, though dogs are a bit more distinguishable than humans by smell.

Krypto decided to let their presence known. (they are standing on the path outside Bolt's home)

At first, nothing seemed to happen, until a hamster appeared at the front window.

"We got company, Bolt" Rhino announced to you-know-who.

"I'll go see who it is." Bolt replied.

Bolt walked out of the dog door onto the front porch.

"What do you want?" Bolt asked. "I'm trying to work on of a plan to finally free my person's dad from the evil clutches of a man called Dr. Calico!" Bolt added, but then froze, had he said too much about in that sentence? He hoped not.

"How can you even free him, you don't really have any special abilities, do you?" Krypto asked, starting to get a little bit curious.

"That's classified and if you don't tell me who you are I will be forced to do something about it!" Bolt said, starting to get a little bit angry and a bit weirded out by the fact that this dog he had come across had the same color fur as him, which was a rare thing to find in this part of 'town'.

"I'm Krypto, a white labrador. You?"

"I'm Bolt. I don't see any point wasting my time with this." Bolt stated. Both animals knew that each other was keeping something a secret. They both also wondered what. Who wouldn't?

They both came up with a plan to find out the secret which was being hidden, little did they know, it was the same secret for them both.

**MUHAHAHA! A cliffhanger!**

**Please tell me what you think of this version. The version you guys like the most or review the most will be updated more often and one may be dropped at some point if this one received everyone's preferred 'vote' if I decide to for no reason. **

**See you next time!**


End file.
